


Midnight Masquerade

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Light (very) angst, M/M, Malec, Masquerade, malec first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec really hates parties. Really really. But when his siblings beg him to come with them so they can go, he's unable to let them down. Little does he know that his kindness will be rewarded at last by a fateful meeting. But is it meant to last? Or will the stroke of midnight take the dream away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This fic idea is not mine, but is based on a prompt given on twitter by Dev~ >\---> https://twitter.com/SheDario/status/766133643442003968  
> [^_^ Thanks~ ;) ]

> **Magnus' POV**

The party was great. The music was loud and people were dancing all around. Magnus closed his eyes and let the rhythm take him, dancing the way he always did. Like no one was watching. And like every time he did that, he realized that everyone had stopped their own dancing to do just that. Watch him.

He didn’t mind though. He was confident in his dancing skills; he was good and he knew it. So when, all too soon, the song was over and he opened his eyes, he was not surprised at all, by all the people around him staring. What surprised him, was the person right before him. Magnus froze for a moment staring back at him.

He had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. He was dressed up as Hawkeye, (one of Magnus’ favorite heroes) and was wearing a mask like everyone else, but even like that, Magnus could tell he was gorgeous. He almost drooled at the sight of his toned body, emphasized by the tight clothes. _‘Play it cool, play it cool.’_ He told himself, and taking a deep breath, put a mischievous smile on his face, gesturing with a finger to the boy still staring at him, to ‘come hither’. He could tell he wanted to. The look on his face wasn’t just awe and admiration like everyone else’s. There was pure **want** reflected in his blue eyes, that were practically eating him up. He **_loved_** it.

Once he gestured though, the boy’s expression changed to one of total confusion, and he mouthed, ‘what?’, then something seemed to dawn on him and he turned around. Now Magnus was confused too. Could he have read him so wrongly?? His face dropped when he saw the gorgeous stranger, talk to an also gorgeous girl dressed as the Scarlet Witch **.**

Before Magnus had time to decide if beautiful boy was a lost cause and he should give up, he saw the girl hand him a drink and grabbing his shoulders, spinning him around. He almost laughed in relief at the scene in front of him. She didn’t seem to be his girlfriend after all, and the blue-eyed stranger’s mildly horrified expression who was staring at him again now, as he downed the drink in one go, was absolutely endearing.

 _‘He’s hot **and** cute. How is that fair????’ _Magnus thought waiting for him to make a move. It was **_his_** turn after all. The boy gulped, and Magnus tensed. _‘Here he comes.’_

And then he turned to the girl again. _‘Dammit.’_ He told her something that was lost in the loud music and she burst out laughing. They kept talking to each other, seemingly arguing about something. Magnus sighed inwardly and decided to do the second move too. It seemed that except from the girl he was alone there anyway. If he wasn't, he’d just admit defeat and go drink some more. He moved through the crowd gracefully, inching closer to them, until he was finally at hearing distance. (They weren’t exactly being quiet as they had to shout to be heard above the music.) And it seems he arrived just in time too, to hear the best part…

**~o~**

“Be serious Izzy! How could someone so, so…”

“Gorgeous?”

“Yeah…” The boy said shyly, blushing.

 _‘Oh my god, can he get any more adorable???’_ Magnus wondered briefly, distracted, before he was brought back to reality by the boy’s next words.

“How could someone like **_that_** want to talk to **_me_**?” He said, dropping his voice a little, hurt creeping in his tone.

The girl frowned at that, obviously upset, just as Magnus himself was. _‘The real question is, how could someone so beautiful, think so lowly of himself?’_

She looked up and seeing Magnus behind the boy, she smiled a brilliant smile, and said. “Why don’t you ask him?”

Magnus grinned at that, and she winked at him. _‘That’s my queue then.’_ He thought.

“Wha-?”

“Hello gorgeous.” Magnus purred, cutting his question off, making his voice as seductive as he could. “Can I have this dance?”


	2. A lost Battle

> **_Alec POV, three hours ago._**

“For the last time Izzy!” Alec shouted. “I am **not** going!”

“C’mon Alec! It will be fun!!!” She shouted back.

“No, means **no** , Isabelle!!”

**~o~**

The argument had started out of nowhere twenty minutes ago. The three siblings were hanging around in Alec’s room, (Max was out, at a piano lesson.) Izzy was lying on her belly on Alec’s bed, her feet in the air, playing with her phone. Jace was leaning against the door like he was posing for a photoshoot, toying around with a necklace he spun around in his hands, and Alec was sitting on the windowsill, his favourite place in the room, reading. When Izzy had looked up from her phone and called his name in a honey-coated voice, he knew trouble was brewing…

**~o~**

“Don’t go ‘Isabelle’ on me, Alexander!” She mocked him.

“Don’t call me that.” He growled.

Izzy opened her mouth to retort, when Jace cut in, just in time to prevent a bigger fight. “C’mon bro, you know mum won’t let **_any_** of us go if you’re not there to, and I quote: **_“Keep your irresponsible younger siblings from killing themselves.”_**

Alec sighed exasperated. “It’s just a party…” He tried, knowing he had already lost.

“I promised Clary I’d goooo!!!” Izzy whined.

Alec sighed again. No matter how much he loathed parties, he couldn’t be selfish and let them down. He knew how much they wanted to go.

Izzy had promised Jace’s girlfriend they’d be there, and Jace; well, his girlfriend was the one throwing the part, so of course he wanted to go too. Alec was actually surprised Jace wasn’t pushing more. Maybe he was feeling merciful today. Even though it was **_his_** (no doubt-calculated) ‘attack’ at his consciousness that brought an end to the already lost battle.

 _‘No choice then.’_ Alec sighed once more. “Fine, I’ll-”

His sentence was cut short by Izzy’s ‘attack’ as she tackled and hugged him, crushing the breath out of his lungs. “Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU BROTHER!!!! I love you so much!!!!!!”

He couldn’t help but laugh and hug her back. “I love you too Iz.”

She let him go, a huge smile on her face and he looked at both his siblings that were now grinning like mad, shaking his head in mock exasperation. _‘If it makes them so happy I guess it’ll be worth it, even if it’s awful.’_ He thought.

“So… When is this infamous party?” He asked.

“Today!” Izzy chirped merrily. “And I have the **_perfect_** outfit for you!”

“Outfit??? What do I need an outfit for? I was just going to come like that.” He said, pointing to himself, eliciting a shocked gasp from Izzy, who looked terrified at the mere suggestion.

“ **No way!!!** ”

Alec crossed his arms over his chest prepared to take another (pointless) stand. “You’d rather I don’t come at all???” He challenged.

“You **_promised_**!!!!” She shouted at him.

“I did **_no_** such thing!” He shouted back. “The outfit wasn’t part of the deal!!! And why have you already prepared one anyway???” He raised an eyebrow at her. “I just said ‘yes’ a minute ago.”

Izzy smirked. “I knew you’d say yes. You wouldn’t do that to your poor, adorable baby sister…” She crooned, batting her eyelashes, smiling at him; the picture of innocence.

Alec’s eyes widened. “You little…” Before she could react, he grabbed her and started musing her hair and tickling her.

“Not the hair!!!” She exclaimed through breathless giggles and Alec laughed along with her, while Jace watched them smirking; (not stepping in to help, he had just made his own hair.)

**~o~**

Once Alec deemed he had extracted his revenge, he let her go. “Fine then. Do your worst.” He said gesturing, opening his arms wide. He regretted his words immediately however, seeing the smile forming on Izzy's face. _‘That was clearly a bad idea…’_ He thought, a moment too late.

“Great! C'mon!” She grabbed his hand dragging him to her room.

“I still don't get why **_I_** must dress up…” He protested feebly.

“It's a mask party! We all must!”

He sighed again, saying nothing, but once she proudly presented his outfit to him, his eyes widened once more. “Izzy…”

“Oh, c'mon! You know you love this character!”

“But it's embarrassing!” He admitted.

“It'll be fine…” She crooned, really meaning to make him feel better. “Since you'll also wear that.” She reached for a box in her office and took out a black and blue mask the shade of his eyes, with beautiful intricate silver patterns. “No one will know who you are and no one has to, if you don't want them to.” She said handing it to him, giving him a 'way out'.

“Thank you…” He whispered, still a little awestruck, staring at the mask. It was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. “Where did you get that?” He asked Izzy curiously.

“That's your invitation!” She smiled showing him two more, similar masks; one was crimson and black, and the other golden. “Clary made them all!” Izzy added before he could ask about the obvious fact that they were designed after each one of them.

“Wow… I didn't know that short stuff was **_that_** good.” He smiled, before laughing at Jace's offended, “Hey!”

“Kidding, kidding…” Alec chuckled. “Anyone who can keep **_you_** in line, must be a force of nature, I already knew that.”

 **“HEY!** ” Jace exclaimed again. “She's **not** keeping me in line!”

“Suuuure…” Izzy mocked him smirking, joining her brother's teasing, and both Lightwood's laughed at Jace's outraged expression.

“Laugh all you want Alec!!” He retorted finally. “Your turn will come too!”

(They both knew Izzy **_was_** a force of nature herself, so there was no keeping **_her_** in line.)

“I doubt it.” Alec said pouting.

He wouldn’t even mind finding someone he’d come to love so much, that he’d be unable to say ‘no’ to him. And that, there, was his problem. That little, three-letter word. **_‘Him.’_** Not ‘her.’ He knew the world didn’t approve of that, and he had, long ago, given up on falling in love and being happy with someone.

Izzy’s teasing voice pulled him out of his gloomy thoughts. “A **man** can be a force of nature too, big brother.” She smirked knowingly, with not a trace of malice in her tone. She was just stating the facts.

“Isabelle!!!” He exclaimed, blushing a deep red.

She laughed aloud at his embarrassed expression and said, sobering up, as if she’d read his previous thoughts. “One day brother. One day you’ll find someone and you’re going to be happy, truly happy. I’ll make sure of it, even if I have to fight the whole world to achieve it.” She finished her words, her face completely serious, and Alec found himself unable to talk.

He reached out and hugged her tightly. “I love you.” He choked out, finally getting his voice back.

She smiled, hugging him back. “I love you too big brother.”

He let her go, a smile on his face. “Okay then. Let’s get this over with.”


	3. Grant me this dance

**_ 2 hours later~  _ **

Alec stood against a wall clinging to the shadows, trying to make himself as small and invisible as possible. The second he stepped foot into the party he had instantly been reminded of what he already knew. This was a bad idea. The place was full of drunk or drinking people, dancing to a music so loud that you couldn’t hear yourself think.

He sighed, willing, in no avail, the shadows to cover him more, extremely thankful for the mask he was wearing and the fact that no one seemed to pay any attention to him. He was staring at the moving crowd, completely uninterested in their shenanigans, when their peculiar reactions drew his attention.

They had stopped dancing and had instead formed a circle around someone who was. Alec craned his head curiously, to see what was so interesting, and his jaw nearly dropped.

It was a tall, slender man, dressed up as Dr.Strange, (who was also one of Alec's most favourite characters) and he was wearing one of Clary's masks too; his was green and gold, but way more flashy, with little emerald stones on it.

Alec found himself walking closer, unable to take his eyes off the man. He was dancing with his eyes closed, lost in the music. The way he moved his body was enchanting, and Alec was totally captivated by him, unable to stop staring.

The song ended all too soon, and the man opened his eyes looking up, his gaze falling on Alec. The pulsing lights stopped their dancing for a moment, illuminating him, and Alec felt time stop.

The man looked taken aback by something for a moment, but then he looked at him, and the moment their eyes met, Alec forgot how to breathe. His eyes were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, the color of emeralds, made more prominent by the man's black and gold eyeliner.

And then the man grinned at him and raised his hand, gesturing to him with a finger to come closer. "What?" He said under his breath, his heart racing, not believing **_that_** man would want **_him_ ** there.

Finding it extremely hard to take his eyes off, he did so, to stare behind him, so he could see for himself the one who had obviously drawn the man's attention, since it couldn't have possibly been him.

Sure enough, Izzy was standing there. _'Oh.'_ He thought, just a little disappointed, but not in the least surprised. (Or bitter, of course.) _'That makes sense…'_ Before he could tell her to be careful, (because no matter how beautiful and talented the man seemed to be, he was _still_ a stranger), Izzy glared at him, confusing him.

**“What.** Do you **think.** You're **doing**?!?!” She hissed.

“What????” He asked, confused even more by her sudden 'hostility'.

She pushed a drink into his hands, eyes flaring and hissed again. “Drink this and go **talk to him!!** ”

“What????” He asked again. Instead of offering any further explanation, she grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, where he found himself staring at the man once more. Said man now had an amused smile on his face, and that soft smile made him even more beautiful.

Alec gulped, downing the drink in one go, and briefly considered talking to him before giving up and turning back at her. “What are you talking about? He was obviously looking at you!!” He told her.

Izzy 'froze' for a moment and then started laughing. “Oh my God, brother, are you **blind**? **Of course** he was looking at you!”

“Me…?”

“Duh.”

“No way.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Sure.”

“Okay then. If I win you will get me coffee for a week.”

He shrugged, accepting it immediately. He knew she could have done far worse. “And if I do?” He asked.

“You won't.”

“Be serious Izzy! How could someone so, so…”

“Gorgeous?” She offered.

“Yeah…” He admitted blushing.

“How could someone like **_that_** want to talk to **_me_**?” He asked a little lower, hurt by the thought but knowing it was true.

Izzy frowned at his deflated tone but then looked at something behind him and smiled. “Why don’t you ask him?”

“Wha-?”

“Hello _gorgeous_.” A honey-coated voice said behind him. “Can I have this dance?”

Alec froze and spun around so fast he felt dizzy, and finding himself barely half a meter apart from the beautiful stranger, was left staring once more. Everything on that man was perfect. His body, his eyes, and even his voice.

“Cat got your tongue handsome?” The man purred, and still unable to talk, Alec pointed dumbly at himself, to ask if he meant him. The man chuckled, and his laugh was like music. “Of course I meant **_you,_** darling.” He said offering him his hand.

Alec gaped at him, then at his outstretched hand, then at him again. The stranger raised a perfect eyebrow questioningly. “Dance?” He asked again.

_‘Dance…? Me?? With **him** …?’ _Alec’s dazed brain almost short-circuited at the thought, barely registering the invitation. He blushed more, still gracefully gaping like a fish, when a sharp pain brought him back to reality. (Izzy had pinched his arm, hard enough to bruise.)

“Izzy!!!” He hissed, turning to look at her.

“ **Go**!!!” She hissed back, glaring.

He looked back at the man, ignoring her. He wanted nothing more that to dance with him and get to know him but he knew he was **_really_** bad at dancing and he’d end up embarrassing himself. (Even more.) Especially since the man’s dancing skills were so extraordinary.

“I-I’m sorry…” He stuttered, blushing. “I can’t d-”

He almost cried out as Izzy stomped on his foot but bit his lip to stay silent. Before he could speak again, Izzy grabbed his shoulders, manhandling him once more, and pushed him towards the man, making him stumble and almost fall to the floor.

**Almost** fall, because the man caught his arms steadying him, smiling like he’d been handed a winning lottery ticket. And Alec found himself staring again because he was so much stronger than he looked, and his eyes were even more beautiful up close, emerald, with flecks of gold scattered near the iris, and his scent was so intoxicating, and that smile… That smile……

“My brother would **love** to dance with you!” Izzy said, pulling him out of his dazed daydream. “Isn’t that so, brother??” She asked a beet red Alec, a threat underlining her words, and he nodded, not meeting the man’s eyes, too embarrassed to.

“It's settled then.” Magnus smiled down at the timid boy, and let his arms go, offering him his hand again. Alec took it, still unable to face him and Magnus squeezed his hand a little and brought his other one to his face, very gently, pushing his chin up.

“No need to be shy darling. Please look at me…”

Really wanting to, Alec did so hesitantly, and found himself unable to look away once more, lost in the stranger's enchanting eyes, that were looking at him kindly.

“That's better…” He whispered, his voice like a silk caress and Alec noticed in wonder that he seemed transfixed too.

_‘By me? No way…’_

“Dance with me.” He repeated smiling.

“I- I _really_ can't dance…” He admitted, blushing.

“That’s nonsense sweetheart. _Everyone_ can dance.”

“But…”

“No 'buts' sweet pea, let me lead you, and you'll see.”

“Sweet pea?”

He laughed. “I was trying it out.”

“No.” The boy said, and Magnus laughed again, happy to see him more relaxed.

“I'll keep at it darling.” He winked.

“My name is-” Alec started saying, but the man put a finger on his lips silencing him.

“No names.” As the words left his lips, he saw disappointment flicker in the younger man's clear blue eyes, and he rushed to add, almost panicking, wanting to reassure him. “I meant not yet!” He leaned closed to whisper to him. “I'm dying to know the name of one so beautiful, don't get me wrong, I just thought we should keep the mystery till midnight, till the masks are off.”

“Oh…” The boy blushed, a small pleased smile on his face. “Okay then.”


	4. Stroke of Midnight. (Masks off??)

So they danced; Magnus moving with unparalleled grace and Alec trying to keep up with him, letting himself be swayed. Having that drink earlier helped too as he felt a little more relaxed.

They were both careful to touch at first, Magnus fearing he'd scare him off, and Alec fearing he'd be rejected, but as the night progressed they gradually grew closer, small shy touches giving way to bolder ones, until they were at each other's arms, no space between them as they danced at a slow song at nearly midnight.

A clock chimed 12 times signaling the time and they both looked up at the same time, meeting each other's eyes once more.

‘ _I want to kiss him.’_ They both thought, mirroring each other's wishes.

Magnus tightened his hold on his waist a little, pulling him even closer and Alec, who had his arms around his neck wrapped his fingers into his dark locks, leaning his head up looking at him. They were inches apart now, sharing each other's air, staring into each other's eyes.

“I really want to kiss you…” Magnus whispered and Alec felt his heart jump.

“Then why don't you?” He asked softly, never taking his eyes off, and Magnus smiled and leaned closer, finally bringing their lips together.

**~o~**

The kiss was… indescribable. Alec had never felt anything like that, and he briefly wondered if all kisses were like this. He could all but see fireworks behind his closed eyelids. _‘So that’s what the fuss is all about…’_ He thought before surrendering himself to it completely, all thoughts but the man’s lips on his’ forgotten.

But Magnus too, for whom that wasn't his first kiss, felt the same thing as Alec. From the moment he laid eyes on him he could tell he was special, and that kiss only served to prove him right. He'd never felt anything like that when kissing anyone before, even people he thought he loved.

All too soon they separated to breathe, even though breathing wasn't a priority anymore. Alec couldn't stop himself from leaning closer again, and Magnus wasn't one to deny him. He leaned down once more, letting Alec take control of the kiss this time, and kiss him passionately; unpracticed but with everything he had.

They kissed again and again, for what seemed like hours, unable to get enough. When they separated once more, Alec asked, looking up at him breathless, cheeks flushed. “Is it always like this?”

Magnus smiled and leaned close resting his forehead against Alec’s. “No. Definitely not.” He gave him one more chaste kiss and then dropped his head on his shoulder, breathing on his neck, making Alec shiver.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked concerned by the sudden change in his behavior, leaning his head towards him.

“Yes. It’s just… Is it okay if we stay like that for a little while?” He asked, sounding a little hesitant.

That was totally different from the confidence the man was emanating since they met, and Alec liked it as much as everything else on him. “For as long as you want…” He whispered, and feeling bold, planted a kiss on the man’s exposed neck and smiled when he felt him shiver too.

He leaned on his shoulder too, breathing close, inhaling his intoxicating scent, and they stayed there, holding each other and gently swaying with the music that had turned to slower ballads and blues in the past few minutes.

**~o~**

Alec was in Heaven. He was feeling so blissful and relaxed on the man’s arms, and he didn’t even know his name! But he felt something that couldn’t possibly be wrong. Something he’d never felt with anyone else. That he belonged with him. He wanted, no, he _**needed** _ to see him again, to talk to him more, to get to know him. But would _**he** _ want the same? Could Alec be mistaken about the connection he felt? Could it only be in his head? Without realizing, while agonizing over all those thoughts, Alec squeezed him harder, making him look up.

“What’s wrong darling?” Magnus asked concerned, seeing the torn look on his face. Was he regretting being there?

“I…” He started saying, deciding to gather up the courage and ask him if they could meet again, when a booming voice cut him off.

“ **AND NOW FOR THE MAIN EVENT! TIME TO TAKE OFF THE MASKS PEOPLE!”**

Chattering intensified and the music sped up again as everyone made a fuss of taking off their masks and introducing themselves to their partners before starting to dance to the now faster music.

Alec looked around disorientated by the sudden chaos around them and then back at the man who was still holding him close and was smiling at him gently.

“Finally.” He said. “Can I get your name now, gorgeous?”

Alec smiled back at him, hopeful, that if he still wanted his name, he’d want to see him again.

“My name is-”

Another noise interrupted him, a loud crash this time, and Alec looked up startled to see what caused it, only to pale when he saw Izzy on the floor, having fallen from a table she was obviously dancing on.

“IZZY!” He shouted, his eyes widening, crazy with worry when he saw she wasn’t moving, and he leaped towards her, letting go of Magnus, unable to think of anything else but his baby sister’s safety.

There was a small crowd gathered around her and he pushed them away to get to her, calling her name, sighing in relief when she opened her eyes and looked at him.

“ALEC!” She shouted back, clearly drunk to oblivion. “Did you see that? It was so cool! Let’s do it again!!”

“Oh no you don’t.” He said grabbing her arm and hoisting her up, supporting her so she wouldn’t collapse. “We’re going home. You’ve drunk enough.”

“You’re no fuuuuuuuuuun.” She whined but didn’t resist.

Alec headed towards where Jace was sitting on a couch with Clary, thankfully just talking at the moment, and announced he was taking Izzy home. Clary promised to keep Jace in line so Alec left him with her and headed outside.

**~o~**

Once the cold air hit him, the adrenaline faded and he realized what he did. He left without a word, without telling the man his name or learning his’. He hadn’t even seen his face!

“Oh God…” He sighed. _‘It was too good to be true anyway…’_ He thought, cursing his stupidity and his damn luck.

“What’s wrong brother?” Izzy asked, looking a bit more normal now that they were outside.

“Nothing Iz. Everything’s okay.” He faked a smile patting her head knowing she’d blame herself if she knew. And of course he didn’t blame her. Her safety and happiness always came first even before his own. Especially, before his own.

**~o~**

 


	5. The next day

The next day, he knocked on Izzy's door with some water and a painkiller. The annoyed grumbling from inside signaled for him to enter and he did, trying to not make much noise. He sat down on Izzy's bed and offered her the medicine.

“My head…” She whined. “I'm never drinking again…”

Alec chuckled softly. “If I had a penny for every time I've heard you say that…”

“Then what???" She challenged slitting her eyes on him.

“Then I'd be more or less a dollar and a half richer…” He smirked at her.

“Smart ass.” She said, unable to think of a better retort at the moment.

Getting up to leave, Alec went with the mature response and stuck his tongue out to her, laughing as he dodged the pillow she threw his way.

He went back to his room, and fell on bed, staring at his costume hanging on the closet door. “I'll never see him again, will I?” He muttered to himself, sighing. “But why do I care so much? I just met the guy, I don't even know his name…” Another sigh. “It doesn't matter. I should forget about him anyway. I literally lost him forever…”

With those gloomy thoughts in mind he fell asleep again, dreaming once more of a pair of unreachable emerald-gold eyes…

**~o~**

“Alec. Alec! Alec, wake up!” A voice broke through his dreams dispersing them, and he opened his blurry eyes disorientated.

“Wha-?” _‘Who?’_

“Hey. Brother, are you okay?”

‘ _Oh. It’s Izzy…’_ He blinked, gathering his thoughts and looked up at her. “Yeah…” He muttered. “What happened?”

“It's afternoon Alec. You've been sleeping for hours! You never do that…” She said sounding concerned.

“I'm fine Iz, don't worry.” He ran a hand over his face and through his messy hair. “I just couldn't get much sleep last night, that's all.”

‘ _Because I was day-dreaming of the gorgeous stranger who was my first kiss and who I'm dying to see again but never will, cause I don't even know his name. And when I finally did sleep, I had dreams of chasing after him and losing him again, so I couldn't rest at all. God, I'm really not okay…’_

“Hey, Alec. Alec! Earth to Alec.” Izzy said, waving her hand in front of his face. “Where did you go?”

“Nowhere, I'm here.”

“Are you sure you're okay?”

“Positive.” He lied, not wanting to talk about it.

“If you say so…" She said, though she still looked skeptical, and he nodded to reassure her.

“Ok then! I need you to do something for me!!” She smiled innocently.

“Uh oh…” _‘That can't be good…’_ “Okay. Hit me.”

“Since you lost the bet yesterday…”

“Huh??? What bet??” He asked.

“The bet we made because you were blind enough not to notice that that gorgeous guy was staring at you, practically drooling.”

“Now you’re exaggerating."

“What happened with him by the way??” She asked ignoring him. “Everything is a blur after some point…”

“So, you want coffee!” He said, expertly ignoring the painful question. “I'll be right back!” He swiftly got out of bed and grabbing some clothes locked himself in the bathroom before she could stop him.

“ALEC!” She shouted after him. “Get back here! I asked you a question!”

“No way in Hell…” He muttered to himself, getting dressed.

By the time he was done, she hadn't stopped knocking on the door and he sighed, bracing himself for more question-dodging as he unlocked it and she all but fell inside.

“Alexander Lightwood!! Don't you DARE avoid me! Tell me what happened, NOW!!!”

He winced. “Geez, calm down!! I'll tell you when I'm back, okay???”

She glared at him, seething. “Promise!”

‘ _No.’_ “I'll tell you…” He repeated again, careful not to promise anything, taking small steps towards the exit. Once he was at the door without her noticing, he smiled. “Seeya later! Love you!” And run away.

**~o~**

_**Meanwhile in Brooklyn** _

Magnus woke up feeling his head about to break. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it as the light from the open curtains hit him making him wince.

“God… I'm never drinking again…” He muttered knowing it was a lie.

Pondering if he should get up and face the day, he decided against it and turned his back on the sun wanting to get some more sleep and forget the previous night.

**~o~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More In a few hours! (Or even earlier~)


	6. Thinking of you, wherever you are...

_**Meanwhile in Brooklyn** _

Magnus woke up feeling his head about to break. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it as the light from the open curtains hit him making him wince.

“God… I'm never drinking again…” He muttered knowing it was a lie.

Pondering if he should get up and face the day, he decided against it and turned his back on the sun wanting to get some more sleep and forget the previous night.

**~o~**

What felt like mere minutes later, but was probably hours, since the sun was no longer there, he was woken up by some loud meowing.

Thankly the headache was gone, but the memories…? No such luck.

Magnus sighed heavily, burying his face in his pillow, and despite his better judgment, bringing last night in mind.

‘ _That boy…’_ He thought closing his eyes and seeing his face again for a moment, before…

“Meeeooow!!” Louder, more insistent meowing, pulled him violently out of his day-dreaming.

Grumbling he turned on his back, catching the kitty that leaped at him.

“Have some mercy Chairman…”

“Meowr!” _‘I don't care about your flirting issues, I'm_ _ **Starving**_ _!!’_

“Fine! I'm up!” Magnus snapped finally getting up to fill Chairman's bowl. The kitty attacked the food like it hadn't eaten for a week and Magnus sat down on the floor beside him, sighing.

“Stupid Bane…” He muttered angrily to himself. “You finally found someone not only gorgeous but adorable too and possibly nicer than everyone you've ever dated before and you let him go.” He made a disgusted face, mockingly quoting himself. _**“I just thought we should keep the mystery till midnight, till the masks are off.”**_

He dropped his face on his knees. “Ugh! So stupid…” Another meowing brought him back to reality and he raised his head to look at the kitty that was looking up at him. “No use wallowing in self pity I guess… It will get me nowhere.” He muttered petting him behind the ears. “However… Someone in that party is **bound** to know him. I **will** find him!” Cheered up already by the renewed hope he got up. “But first, coffee!”

He got ready and left the house heading to his favorite coffee shop. He knew he'd feel better with extra caffeine and sugar in his system after all.

**~o~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irrelevant Fun Fact: The title is a reference to Kingdom Hearts II ^_^ <3


	7. Meant to be (Soul Mates)

Alec had decided to skip the coffee place down the street and head to one that was further away. The coffee there was better and he needed the extra time to think of his excuse. _‘What am I going to tell her?’_ By the time he reached the shop he still had nothing.

Keeping his head down, too lost in his gloomy thoughts of both Izzy's interrogation and the long lost man, he didn't notice the person in front of him, and bumped into his back.

“I'm sorry!” He exclaimed as the man turned to face him. “I…” He froze, staring at him, because, suddenly out of nowhere, there he was.

He hadn’t seen his face at the party, but Alec would recognize those gorgeous eyes anywhere.

‘ _No way…’_ Magnus thought, transfixed on those gorgeous blue eyes that were staring at him in shock. _‘I found you.’_ He smiled, relieved, thanking his lucky stars and by the smile on his face, he knew the boy was thinking the same thing. _‘I can't believe I found you…’_ He thought, still frozen in place, both unable **and** unwilling to look anywhere else, lest the boy disappeared again. _‘And he's even more gorgeous than I thought…’_

Alec just stared too, taking him all in, not believing his luck. _‘If I hadn't chosen that place I wouldn't have found him…’_ He thought, aching to reach out and touch him, hold him and make sure he was real; that he was really there and wouldn't disappear.

For a moment, uncertainty crept into his thoughts; _‘What if he doesn’t feel the same?’_ But then he saw the look on the man’s face which was undoubtedly the same as the look on his. Longing and relief, and happiness to have found him once more. His beautiful emerald eyes were shining as he looked at him smiling, and before he could think about it, Alec closed the distance between them, and wrapped his arms around him kissing him, sweeping him off his feet, not caring about the place, or the people, or what would the world say.

Magnus clung to him and kissed him back with everything he had, as their thoughts synchronized once more.

‘ _ **I’m never letting you go again.’**_

**~o~**

Once they separated, Alec looked up at him dreamily. “Hey…”

“Hello there gorgeous.” Magnus purred, cupping his face with his hand.

The boy blushed at the endearment, and smiled at him, a beautiful radiant smile that made Magnus’ heart stop and restart again, beating faster than before. “My name is Alec.”

‘ _Alexander… I knew it. A beautiful name, for an even more beautiful boy.’_ Magnus thought before smiling back at him. “Nice to meet you Alexander. I’m Magnus.”

And then they were kissing again, the rest of the unimportant world fading to gray.

 


End file.
